Treedom
by rlb190
Summary: The last thing Thalia Grace ever expected was to be turned into a tree, battle monsters, and be a daughter of a man in the sky called Zeus. Well, it happened. She also didn't expect to be blessed with Luke and Annabeth, and additionally Grover, and be turned into a tree. Did she mention that already? One-shot.


NEW STORY! in Luke's POV

"Come on guys!" Yells Grover, sweat falling off of his face, gasping for breath, sometimes murmuring for food. "I…" I coughed violently, slowing to a fast jog, a dangerous move. "Am…trying!" I yelled back, my fit over, and now speeding to a run. Annabeth, or Annie, was limp in my arms; the gash on her side was bleeding horribly, and it made me sick to look at. "Thals?" I yelled, afraid those things were coming close on us "I'm coming up from behind!" She was limping and running backwards, fending off the hell hounds that snapped at her with gusto. Annie stirred in my arms. "Luke?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper. "It's okay; it'll be all right," I muttered. We raced up the hill; I was almost at the top with Annie. "Ah!" I turned to see Thaila and Grover way behind, in the middle of the hill, Grover yelling for food and Thaila limping and dragging him, telling him to be quiet and get up while trying to avoid a hellhound that was snapping at them. I set Annie down and leaped for the hell hound. I yelled a battle cry and landed a kick right in his eye. "Go!" I yelled. Then WHACK! "Grover," Yelled Thaila, sighing and moaning for the...whatever he was, to get up. She dragged him further up the hill, panting. I ran to check on Annie. She was awake and scared.

"Luke?"

"Its okay, Annie. I promise. Just we gotta get out..." I murmured. "Luke!" Thalia screamed, obviously in pain. I gaped at the scene. I couldn't help her now. But I had to try, right? I let my legs carry me, my mind shifting to autopilot.

Thaila POV

I tried to drag Grover up the hill, but it was hard to fight and drag a saytr (who, was annoying me for yelling 'Food!' constantly) at the same time.

"Luke!" I screamed again. He ran down to me, panic flashing through his face. "Here!" I said, kicking a hound in the face and handing Grover to him, Grover's shirt going from my hand to Luke's. Together, we ran up the hill, Grover moaning.

I paused every 10 feet to throw something. A rock-knife, rocks. Anything that could pause the monsters.  
We were staring to get a head start, but my whole 'throwing-rocks' tidbit seemed to tick them off.  
Luke was pale and painting, but determination slid across his face. It was a pain to drag Grover and run up a hill at top speed- I saw how that could be hard.

"Go!" I yelled, "Run! Just go!"

"But-" . I stared at him, conjuring my face into a 'don't-you-dare-mess-with-me' look. He nodded, and he went ahead. I appeared at the top of the hill while Luke trudged up the hill, grabbing Grover's shirt with two hands and started dragging him more forcefully. I tripped, totally setting me back about five steps "CRAP!" I yelled. One of the furies (who were also chasing us, whoop-di-do) whipped me, lashing her leather string onto my back.

"Lord Zeus must be punished!" The Fury screeched, the scary face looking like it was in pain, but fury (of course) gleamed in its eyes. "Punishing him means punishing you!"

I got up then stumbled, pain shooting through my ankle, my back aching and stinging. The rain poured on my face and the wind kicked up, nearly knocking me down. That was the time the fury and a hellhound chose to pounce, the claws of both monsters meeting my stomach.

I couldn't move. Too much pain, and I knew, if I got up, it was going to hurt even more. A flash of lighting streaked the sky. The hill was quieter, and it was almost eerie. Luke ran over and skid in the mud, a safe distance from the monsters. He held me tight.

"It's alright," He whispered. "I'll get you inside and you'll be okay. He said, water dripping from his hair, or possibly his eyes. He tried to drag me but stopped him. I trembled a little. I could feel blood running down cheek and everywhere else.

"Luke," I said breathing heavy. "It hurts too much...Take care of Annie. Tell her, I might be alright. She's the best sister and best friend ever. Thanks for helping me, Luke. Don't ever try to hurt Annie in any way...or me." He nodded, whispering, "I promise..." I shuddered, coughed, and closed my eyes

Too bad it wasn't the end. I felt my form change, my mind boggled. I felt weird- you know, the 'my foot's asleep' weird, but the feeling was all over my body. I sniffed the air slightly, and I smelled smoke. I opened my eyes and tried to look around, but all I could see was the camp, and I was frozen. I sighed, and I closed my eyes one last time.

Too bad I'd be stuck for a long time...

Luke

I slowly let Thalia go. Annabeth was screaming at me.  
"'Help her, Luke! Help her!"

I went to Annie and I sighed, wrapping my arms around her. She tried to push her way to Thaila, but I pulled her back while she cried and screamed. She then went limp in my arms, stopping her movements. I sighed and hugged Annie, and could feel her tears streaming down her face, as were mine. "Don't worry about her. She's in a safer place now," I whispered, not believing my own words.

I turned around, and took my hands away from Annie's body and cupped them to my mouth. "Help!" I screamed, and Annie followed the motion. "HELP!"

A man (who's bottom half is a horse) galloped up to us. "Oh, gods." He whispered, kneeling towards Thalia.

Soon a ton of kids were around, clustered and in groups. Everyone was in a panic. Just then, a light surrounded Thaila. We all stopped moving and talking at once. Her limp body rose and an even brighter light followed. We all covered our eyes, ducking out from the harsh light. When it stopped we all looked, for there was no young woman to be found. There stood a pine tree, a small one, and it was the same size as a smaller-then-average Christmas tree.

Then I realized it was the same height as Thalia.

I could barely think. All I knew was that my best friend, my companion, my...crush, had turned into a tree. I shook my head, muttering, "No, this can't be happening.."

Too bad: it already had happened.

That's it, thank you to Happy Sock for my beta!


End file.
